Fake It
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Muggle Office AU, Victor Krum meets a charming lady and the two of them slip out the office party to get to know each other.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 777

Title: Fake It

Note: AU!Office, foreign minister Victor Krum forges a friendship with local ministry official. Muggle!AU

* * *

Victor Krum felt uncomfortable around all these British officials, but since he had been invited to join them in their office festivities, he decided he needed to attend. He was representing Germany in the nations meeting with officials from across the globe.

Someone named Minister Granger had sent a letter through the personal assistant requesting their presence at the party. He reached the party and was handed a name tag that reads:

_Victor Krum, Germany._

He was standing around wondering how long he needed to stay before he could leave. His eyes landed on the door just as a beautiful woman with curly brown hair, delicately styled in loose curls over her shoulder, walked into the room. She was wearing a flamingo pink dress and black high heels.

"Minister," a blonde woman said, alerting Victor that this was the Minister Granger he had been wondering about, and she was a woman.

"Hi, Luna," she grinned at the woman, who was clearly some kind of reporter.

Miss Granger walked right up to him.

"Mr Krum, I'm so pleased to meet you," she said, holding out a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Mrs Granger," he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Oh, it's miss," she corrected with a delicate blush on her cheeks.

"Such a beautiful woman, without a husband," he replied with a grin.

"Price of success I suppose, I hear I'm intimidating," she said.

"I see," he replied, although he hardly thought she was intimidating at all. She had kind eyes and he just instantly knew he wanted to get to know her better.

"Lovegood, over here!" she called to the reporter. A strange platinum haired woman with multiple piercings, one ear even had a radish earring. The woman grinned and came over.

"You called, minister?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Victor Krum from the German embassy, would you like a photo for the Quibbler?" she asked, stepping closer to Victor.

She held out an arm and Victor stepped closer to her gingerly. The two of them stood still for a few minutes, seeing the flash of the camera.

"Why do you entertain the media?" he asked as soon as the woman was done.

"She is a friend from school," she said.

"Oh I see," Victor replied. "Can we get out of here?"

She seemed to consider the fact that she was ditching her own party, and then he could tell fun won over duty. "Let's go have some fun," she said, taking his hand and the two went out of the office. She reached the entrance of the building before they paused.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked her.

"These shoes," she muttered, leaning on him she untied the straps and tossed them into her gold handbag. Victor laughed.

"Miss Granger, you are the most unique woman I have ever met," he said.

"Call me Hermione," she smiled.

"Hermione," he repeated, he enjoyed the way her name sounded on his lips. He was so captivated by her. "Where to next?"

"I know just the place," she said, taking his hand boldly, and pulling him in the right direction. They reached a small all-night diner only a couple of blocks away from the office building.

"This place," she started. "I used to come here all the time as a child," she said.

"Want to go in?" Victor suggested. He loved the smile of pleasure on her face. She nodded slowly, as if she was letting him in on a secret.

"Hermione," the waiter greeted when she walked in. "The usual?" Victor watched her blush and she shook her head.

"You can," Victor insisted.

"Nah, I want something better, been wanting some of that double chocolate cake for a week," she replied cheekily, speaking to both of them at once.

"And for the gentleman?" the waiter asked.

"The same sounds good," he said. The man nodded and left, and Hermione took his hand.

"Over there," she said pulling him towards a table.

"Favourite spot?" he asked, rather breathless from the journey.

"Definitely," she slid into the booth.

"So why ditch your own party?" he asked her curiously.

"You need to do what makes you happy sometimes, don't you? My best friends keep telling me I need to let loose a little bit."

Victor nodded at her, wanting her to keep talking.

"You also didn't look very happy," she added. "I thought you would like this a bit better." She gestured around the small, retro looking diner with no other soul in sight but the waiter.

"You could say I prefer it," Victor admitted.

"So do I," she said.

"How do you manage it?"

"Fake it till you make it," she suggested.


End file.
